


Собеседование

by Vitanga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/pseuds/Vitanga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Slytherin Team: спецквест





	Собеседование

— Я в отчаянном положении, Галатея! — вышагивая по коридору, воскликнул Армандо. Прозвенел колокол, извещающий об окончании уроков, и школа тут же наполнилась шумом и криками детей. — В отчаянном! К кому мне еще обратиться за помощью, как не к вам?

Галатея округлила глаза.

— Неужели… опять чудовище Тайной комнаты? — с ужасом прошептала она, хотя вряд ли в таком шуме кто-то смог бы расслышать ее слова. — Вы ведь уволили…

— Нет-нет-нет! — быстро перебил Армандо, замотав головой. — Что вы, упаси Мерлин, отнюдь нет! На сей раз ситуация не столь драматична, но я, право, не знаю, что мне делать! Помните Бенедиту Дораду?

— Директора бразильской школы Кастелобрушу? — удивилась Галатея. — Разумеется. Это ведь она посмеялась над вами, когда вы пожаловались на безобразия Пивза!

— Именно, — согласился Армандо, почувствовав, что краснеет. — Так вот, как вы знаете, в этом году нас покидает Герберт. 

Галатея злорадно фыркнула. 

— После той постыдной театральной постановки, что он устроил в Сочельник, было бы нелепо, если бы он решил остаться здесь и дальше!

— Да, да, — рассеянно согласился Армандо. Он посторонился, пропуская спешащих к Большому залу учеников, ступил на лестницу и продолжил: — Так вот, миссис Дораду любезно предложила на его место преподавателя Травологии выбрать одного из трех своих лучших студентов, окончивших Кастелобрушу в прошлом году. И представляете, какая неприятность!

— М-м?

— Двое из них… — Армандо так активно всплеснул руками, что едва не свалился с начавшей двигаться лестницы. — Сбежали! Прямо посреди беседы! Первый испарился, когда я вышел за чаем, а второй исчез, когда меня всего на пару минут отвлек профессор Дамблдор! И оба прислали вежливый отказ с просьбой больше никогда их не беспокоить!

— И как они объяснили свое поведение?

— Ровным счетом никак! — с возмущением воскликнул Армандо. Он повел плечами. — И я совершенно не могу найти причин для этого. Мне нужна ваша помощь, Галатея! Через несколько минут должен прибыть последний претендент, и мы не должны дать ему сбежать без каких-либо объяснений. Я не потерплю, чтобы в моей школе происходило что-то, чего я не в силах понять!

— Вы предлагаете мне…

— Ваша анимагическая форма — мышь, если я правильно помню? — опять перебил Армандо. Галатея нахмурилась. — Да, я прошу — нет, я умоляю вас! — незаметно проследить, что будет происходить, когда я покину помещение. Профессор Слагхорн любезно предложил мне свои комнаты для проведения собеседования, и в его бесконечном барахле вам не так сложно будет затеряться.

Галатея удивленно вскинула накрашенные брови.

— Но почему не в директорском кабинете?

— Слагхорн утверждает, что бразильцы любят домашний уют, а не холодные кабинеты. — Армандо вздохнул. — А кто умеет устроиться уютнее, чем наш Гораций? Даже роскошная обстановка вашей опочивальни не может соперничать с его комнатами. Так вы поможете мне, Галатея?

***

Мистер Жоржи Таварес оказался довольно умным молодым человеком с весьма незаурядной внешностью. Опасения, что студентки вместо учебы будут заниматься написанием любовных записок, не были лишены основания, но рекомендательное письмо, собственноручно написанное Бенедитой, быстро успокоило Армандо. Бенедита представляла мистера Тавареса как спокойного, уравновешенного мага, больше занятого новыми знаниями, нежели заигрыванием с девушками, и это сыграло решающую роль.

— Я буду безмерно рад, если вы примете мое предложение, — сказал Армандо после недолгого разговора. В углу пискнуло и зашуршало, и он повысил голос: — Простите, я покину вас всего на пару минут. 

Дождавшись кивка собеседника, он поднялся и вышел из комнаты в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. Там было пустынно, поэтому никто не мог наблюдать, как он, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, согнулся, приложил ухо к замку и замер, чутко прислушиваясь к любым звукам.

Ничего.

Может быть, слегка разочарованно подумал Армандо спустя несколько минут тишины, предыдущие молодые люди были просто напуганы объемом предстоящей работы и постеснялись выглядеть трусами в глазах директора знаменитой школы. В Кастелобрушу училось гораздо меньше студентов, и, вполне возможно, они привыкли к совершенно иным усло…

Дверь распахнулась так резко, что Армандо не успел отскочить в сторону. Тяжелое дерево ударило по лбу, отчего в глазах на мгновение потемнело, а в ушах зазвенели колокола. Мимо кто-то пронесся с такой скоростью, что Армандо обдало сильным потоком воздуха, и только через несколько секунд, вернув способность соображать, он понял, что это был мистер Таварес. Тот ринулся вверх по лестнице, размахивая руками, как мельница, и почти сразу же пропал из поля видимости. 

Да что с ними происходило, Мерлин всех побери?!

— Я не допущу в нашей школе такого разврата! — гневно закричал кто-то. Армандо ринулся обратно в кабинет, где красная, почти алая Галатея, уже вернувшая себе человеческую форму, злобно тыкала пальцем в обычное кресло. С ума они все посходили, что ли?! — Никогда в жизни я не могла представить, чтобы кто-то, на моих глазах, на глазах портретов, в уважаемой школе, в… — Галатея задохнулась от злости, а затем резко развернулась к Армандо. Он отпрянул. — Вы знаете, кто это?!

— Кресло, — осторожно сказал Армандо.

— Это мистер Слагхорн! — сердито завопила Галатея. — И знаете, что он делал с тем бедным мальчиком? Он его щупал! Щупал за… — Он раздула ноздри. — За… Спину, и не только! Домашний уют, да, мистер Слагхорн? Обстановка?! Да вы просто… змей! Содо… Муже… Радужный змей!

Она обогнула Армандо и вылетела из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. Вновь наступила тишина; впрочем, длилась она совсем недолго, потому что через пару минут кресло зашуршало, задвигалось и медленно превратилось в пунцового Горация.

— Я просто хотел проверить, насколько кандидаты соответствуют… э-э… — Он съежился под пристальным взглядом Армандо и попятился к стене. — Просто… любопытно… Меня теперь уволят?

Стоило признать, что его вкус был недурен. Армандо, представив, как приятно было подержаться за столь… аппетитную часть Жоржи, вспомнил своего первого любовника, скрыл улыбку под напускной строгостью и сказал:

— Направили бы вы свою энергию в более… мирное русло, Гораций. Не знаю... Создайте какой-нибудь клуб, например. “Клуб Слизнорта” или как-то так, и учите молодое поколение чему-нибудь разумному. И да, боюсь, миссис Вилкост будет настаивать на вашем увольнении, но если вы сможете с ней договориться… Не представляю, чего вам это будет стоить.

Он пожал плечами и вышел из кабинета, оставив Горация молчаливо стоять возле стены. Пожалуй, бразильцев не стоило больше тревожить, да и вряд ли кто-то еще из них захочет вернуться в Хогвартс. И вроде бы не так давно кто-то говорил, что мисс Помона Спраут, когда-то одна из лучших учениц Хаффлпаффа, искала работу, а она всегда была сильна в Травологии.

Да, пожалуй, стоило ей написать.


End file.
